Where Do I Put My Hands?
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: His strategic mind was no match for what was happening to his body.  He knew he was perceptive and quick, but he had had no clue he was so sensitive and soft at the same time. 8027 HDW mode 27!


His strategic mind was no match for what was happening to his body. He knew he was perceptive and quick, but he had had no clue he was so sensitive and _soft_ at the same time.

His gloved fists tightened and clenched harder into themselves, the flame dancing over his forehead flickering uncertainly. In his hyper state of being, usually so emotionally detached, he was now emotionally compromised, at a loss of how to react or how to fight back.

Was there a way to fight back? If there was, he swiftly retorted against himself, he didn't want to know. And yet he _did_ because this was unfamiliar and new and he was somewhat alarmed at the outcome of these actions.

The contours of his body were being traced by big, callus, loving hands, fingers tickling over his abdomen and stroking his inner thighs almost inquisitively. Fight? _No_. But that was what he was best at doing in this state of mind. So would he fight? Maybe. But how to, what way to retaliate –

_Oh God_.

He wanted to be touched in that place again.

Except he stopped himself from reaching out, his gloved, metallic hands stopping short of his assaulter. No, that wouldn't do. He was stronger in this state, more dangerous than he could ever be otherwise. He gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes, and told himself that, for now, it would be best to let those hands and that mouth and that gaze overcome him. Only until he could think of a decent stratagem to repel (or possibly assist) him with.

It wasn't like he could say no.

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to say no. And, in his mind, with its boiling thoughts and dizzying plots, that was one of the few things he was certain of.

Yamamoto looked up at him, bashful for the first time since Tsuna had ever met him, hands gentle, caressing, treasuring the small brunette as if he was something fragile, easily damaged. His forehead was on _fire_ and Yamamoto was acting as if he was paper.

Paper would burn to cinders if that was what he was. Thinking of it that way, he concluded that, maybe, Yamamoto was right.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?"

He thought of his answer before he said it, because to be 'alright', he would have to be in a normal set of mind, and he was far from that. Physically, he was even further from 'alright'. "No," he stated curtly, and Yamamoto's expression fell. "I feel hot." Then he added, without leaving room for impudence, "Kiss me again."

Yamamoto stalked back up his body and slid his mouth over his, awkwardly until Tsuna tilted his head, and then it was perfect and his hands jerked at his sides. He wanted to _touch_ but he couldn't because Yamamoto was miles of dark, quivering _flesh_ and his hands would destroy his rain guardian.

Yamamoto pulled back, laughing slightly, and brushed a hand over his forelocks. "Whoa, Tsuna, you almost caught me on fire."

"It's only fair," he retorted.

Yamamoto laughed again and then turned to all seriousness as his mouth dipped back against Tsuna's skin and found a spot to torture beneath his jaw.

His whole body jerked and he swallowed thickly, teeth grinding together. His heart was going crazy and he couldn't control his breathing – _he couldn't control his own breathing_. But that was wrong, because, in this state of mind, he was usually able to control every atom of his being.

Yet he couldn't and it…

It felt good.

"You're so tense," Yamamoto breathed against the curve of his throat, following it down the arc of his chest and ribs that had been bared when Yamamoto had unbuttoned his vest. "Do you want to stop?"

The part of him that was sensible, that was HDW mode, said, _"Yes"_ because he needed to stop. He was too inclined towards the situation for it to be safe for them to continue. What came out of his mouth, however, treacherous thing that had to be obeying the subtle want in Yamamoto's heated brown eyes, was "I'll kill you if you stop."

Yamamoto only grinned and nodded and sucked Tsuna's nipple into his mouth.

And Tsuna's hands cracked the cement they were laying on.

"You're so cute, Tsuna…" Yamamoto licked a trail down his heaving torso to the rise of his hip, nibbling the bone thoughtlessly. "Especially when you're like this."

"Like… this?"

"Clueless," Yamamoto specified with a toothy smile that looked to be quickly turning into a smirk as Tsuna flushed and bucked up into his mouth. "A little scared, but very brave."

Tsuna forced his body to stay still once more and willed away the blush. He could do this. He could…

Oh, God.

His head fell back and created a dent in the cement as he groaned, long and low, stone crumbling in his fists. All the while, Yamamoto licked and slurped and swallowed and sucked and bobbed his head up and down, up and down….

Tsuna closed his eyes and told his heart to stay in his chest, but it seemed determined to disobey him and the mutiny of it was lost on his half-blown mind.

He didn't feel like the boy who had brought down the Kokuyo Gang, or the Varia, or the Millefiore, or Daemon Spade, or even the Vendice. He felt like _a_ boy who was nervous and dazedly uncertain _and that shouldn't be_.

He should feel centered and ready for anything, except all he felt ready for was something he couldn't even place a name to. There was a ball of tension building in the pit of his abdomen, drawing up tighter and tighter the more he was deliciously teased, but he had never experienced it before and all he knew about it was what he had learned from other conversations.

Was he… Was this…

Was he approaching an orgasm?

Or did he have to pee?

Either way, it would only be fair to warn Yamamoto. He opened his mouth, thinking, yes, at least he could do _that_ much, and made his mistake when he looked down the length of his own pale body to where Yamamoto's broad shoulders had come to splay his thin legs wide apart.

The sportsman had one hand drifted languidly over his inner thigh as the other held his cock in place for his dark, glossy lips to play with. Yamamoto's eyes opened, as if sensing him staring, and they flashed wickedly, gently, hopefully, _lovingly_ up at him.

What came out of his mouth was, again, against his better judgment. "Don't stop."

Yamamoto grinned and obeyed and Tsuna had never been more overjoyed and frustrated by the other's compliance.

And then something happened, as that ball of tension was getting bigger and hotter and tighter. Something slipped along the crack of his ass and then prodded at his colon.

His body became as tense as a bow and he couldn't even shout as he climaxed into Yamamoto's mouth, staring wide-eyed and blind up at the afternoon sky.

Tsuna had a vague concern for Yamamoto that simply could not penetrate the haze of satisfaction he felt. Yamamoto lifted his head, licking a white fluid from his lips, and looked to Tsuna as if he had given him a priceless gift.

They kissed, again, and Tsuna could taste himself on Yamamoto's tongue. He wasn't sure how to take that, aside from a small sort of contentment that he got from it. Yamamoto laughed as they broke apart and brushed his forelocks again.

They kept smoking and Tsuna took longer than he should have to realize that he had literally been catching Yamamoto on fire.

He didn't get to realize for long, as his ass was rediscovered and long, callus fingers rubbed against his sphincter. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Can I, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked roughly, voice hoarse. His eyes were dark with lust and a flicker of love continued to dance through them, enough to assure Tsuna that, _no_, he was not going to attack Yamamoto.

At least, not in the sense of attack he was used to.

"I would have to hurt you if you didn't," he said after a pregnant pause, monotone.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" the sportsman chirped in reply and then raised Tsuna's legs over his shoulders, bringing him intimately close to where his fingers had just taunted. "I've never done this before, so… just tell me if it's good or bad, okay?"

Tsuna had no clue what he meant until –

"YAMAMOTO!" He choked, sputtered, shuddered, and then told himself that he needed to remain calm, he needed to think about this change of events, he needed to _think_. _Period_.

Except Yamamoto had a long, thick tongue, and it was making him feel great, unthinkable things yet again.

The flame on his forehead dwindled to a smolder before coming back twice as bright because, _and it felt so good, how was this even possible_, Yamamoto's fingers were long too and they, smoothed in by Yamamoto's tongue, found a spot inside of Tsuna that made the dull burn of their entry feel like an explosion of euphoria.

This wasn't right either; none of it was. He was supposed to be deadened to most sensations and yet he was _alive_ with it. Every nerve ending was shouting at him, screaming at him, clawing at his skin, coiling in his gut, and he still had no clue what to do with it all.

Yamamoto separated from him with a lewd, slurping sound. "I guess you liked it?"

He had to take a moment to gather his wits around him. "Why did you stop?"

Yamamoto laughed. "You liked it." He blushed shyly and rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. "Can we go further?"

"Further?" Tsuna tried to think of what could possibly happen next. His eyes widened when the answer dawned on him. "Further?" he said again, with a slight inflection of something he couldn't identify.

"Yeah."

Now would be a good time to find logic and deny Yamamoto. "Yes," he said, and then mentally reeled because that was not the logical thing to say at all.

"Really?"

It was too late to turn back now, he told himself, even though he knew it was a lie. He could think of many ways to stop this, most of them non-violent, some of them over the top, and almost all of them breaking Yamamoto's heart and leaving him on the roof alone with an erection (and Tsuna could _see_ it, tenting against the black fabric of his slacks), but he didn't _want_ to turn back now, so he hid behind his first thought.

Instead, he sighed, as if exasperated, and he sort of was, and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders, pressing their lips together again. Yamamoto, by this time, tasted undeniably musky and Tsuna lapped hungrily at the roof of his mouth and tangled their tongues together.

He was a quick learner in Hypermode; finally, something he could grasp onto.

Then, with a smooth move the distracted swordsman had never seen coming, he flipped them over. Yamamoto moaned into his mouth as Tsuna pulled away from him slowly. "Really," Tsuna whispered and then at last found a use for his hands, discovering and then breaking the button and zipper that disguised Yamamoto's lust in fabric. His boxers suffered the same fate because Tsuna simply didn't care to take the time to pull them down the sportsman's legs.

The sportsman moaned again and watched. His hands landed on Tsuna's hips and rubbed against his sides, gently, soothingly, lovingly.

Tsuna inched down Yamamoto's body and returned a… certain favor the sportsman had done for him. Yamamoto's hands, moved to his hair, clenched and the sportsman cursed in surprise beneath his breath as Tsuna copied Yamamoto's style.

Yamamoto was thick in his mouth, musky and masculine, and Tsuna was perturbed by the pleasure that spiked in his own system at the action of bringing pleasure to another person.

He peeked up at Yamamoto with orange eyes and his rain guardian smiled tensely at him. "Tsuna," he whispered and then groaned as Tsuna worried the tip of his cock slightly with his teeth. "Tsuna…"

It was time to take this further.

Tsuna put his knees down on either side of Yamamoto's waist and positioned himself just so over his lover. Yamamoto was the one to reach between them and hold his erection at the ready, other hand on Tsuna's inner thigh, and they moved slowly, carefully, into an act more ancient than morality.

Yamamoto growled and tossed his head back as Tsuna found purchase in cement once more, dull pain transforming into undeniable pleasure. How could one be so much stronger than the other? He should be impervious to both, he should be so many things right now…

Instead, he sank down until it was impossible to go lower and Yamamoto was panting his name.

And something snapped. It wasn't something he heard as much as his super-intuition sensed it. Yamamoto was looking up at him suddenly with black, wanton eyes and his hands on his hips became less gentle and more forceful, bruising, and Tsuna found himself beneath the sportsman again and –

"Yyynnnn!"

The pain returned, and Tsuna welcomed it because it bled into the pleasure so well as Yamamoto rediscovered his prostate.

He wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's thrusting hips and held on tightly, and he was glad that something of his own finally obeyed him as they locked around him and began to flex in time with the sportsman's deep, hard thrusts.

"Ts-u-na…" Yamamoto loomed over him and attacked his lips, nipping at them, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, dueling tongues. Tsuna caught his every moan and growl and swallowed them, finding that he was… hungry for them.

How was it possible to be hungry for sound?

In turn, Yamamoto appeared to be trying to swallow him. His hands roamed, found, conquered, continued onwards, and Tsuna gasped as those inquisitive fingers found his weeping length and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He could taste Yamamoto's smirk on his lips and damned himself to hell and back for not being able to grab onto the sportsman and hold on for dear…

Not dear life, because he wasn't going to die – or, at least, he didn't think he was going to die. But he was holding on for something dear and he imagined that holding onto Yamamoto would end what they were doing in a relatively short time.

If his fists could crumble rock, it wasn't that hard to imagine what would happen to bone.

"Does… Does this feel good?" Yamamoto asked him breathlessly, still moving, moving harder, deeper, faster, hands moving faster, tighter, eyes feasting on him, face flushed…

_It was all almost too much to take in_.

But Tsuna managed. "Yes," he answered roughly and then rolled them over once more, coming out on top. He grinded down against Yamamoto's pelvis, felt the painful curls of pleasure in his belly as Yamamoto plunged up into him, and moved to counteract and create greater friction, rising and falling at just the right moments for the best results –

He almost smiled at his own thoughts. He was coming back to himself.

"Does this feel good?" he asked Yamamoto.

"Yes!"

Yamamoto was moving erratically now; there was no chance to build up a rhythm with him, there was no beat to meet at. He was thrusting frantically, breathing harshly, and his hand on Tsuna's erection was working him into a frenzy. "Tsuna…!"

Tsuna watched his lover through heavy-lidded eyes. He knew what was happening this time. He knew what this was. "Cum inside me," he ordered.

And Yamamoto, sweet, obedient Yamamoto, _did_.

It was an incredible, strange feeling, to suddenly be berated by a hot liquid against his inner walls, flush to his prostrate. His body seized on him, caught up in the sensations of it, and then Yamamoto _kept climaxing_.

Tsuna shut his eyes and keened low in his throat, the hot seed filling him so completely, it was _dripping_ from him. He thought to himself, this is perverse.

And his mind thought back, but it feels so good.

The ball of tension in his gut released a second time and Yamamoto wasn't alone in his never ending orgasm for long as Tsuna bit down on a curse and instead arched against his lover, releasing his own essence. And then his body buckled and he collapsed onto Yamamoto, who welcomed him with open arms. Tsuna was careful not to burn him, but that was all he could do as he tried to feel where his body began and where the rest of the universe ended.

It felt like hours later before he could do that, though.

It must have taken the same amount of time for Yamamoto to come to the same conclusion, because he didn't laugh till Tsuna was sure he could wiggle his toes again.

"I'm still inside you…"

Tsuna waited to see if this was a rhetorical statement or not. When Yamamoto added nothing to it, he decidedly nodded and wriggled the slightest bit, just to hear Yamamoto groan. He could feel the leak of Yamamoto's seed along the curves of his ass.

"Yamamoto."

"Hhmmm?"

"I lo–" the flame atop his head diminished as quick as a thought and Tsuna's mouth snapped shut with a furious blush spreading across his features. "I,I,I, HIIEEE!"

He couldn't believe he just did that with his friend! His _guy_ friend! T-th-the guy friend he had a _crush_ on! What the hell had he been thinking? He bet Reborn had something to do with this! That _demon baby_!

Yamamoto peeked lazily down at him and smiled softly. "You look just as cute without the flame. And, hey, look! Your gloves aren't made of metal anymore!" His smile transformed into something viciously seductive and Tsuna reacted to it despite himself. Despite being _horribly embarrassed_. "Want to do it again?"

Before shy, little Tsuna could open his mouth and answer, his body already had for him. They both stared at his twitching erection for a moment. "Hii-"

Yamamoto kissed him, swallowing his screech of humiliation. Tsuna couldn't stop himself from giving in, grabbing onto Yamamoto's shoulders with his mitten hands.

"Oh, and, Tsuna?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you too."

~::~

Author's Note: THIS IS SO LATE IN COMING. Well, at least it finally came… no pun intended. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, ! I hope you like it.


End file.
